Haruno's Family
by Koko Asakura
Summary: Di balik sebuah penderitaan pasti terdapat kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat kita duga. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sakura setelah bertemu dengan keluarganya?/ maaf, chapter 1 belum terlalu jelas. Hanya sebatas prolog.


(Prolog)

Membaca dan membaca...

Hanya itu yang selalu di lakukan Sakura setiap saat jika sedang bosan ataupun memiliki waktu senggang.

'Buku adalah gerbang dunia' itu menurut opini kebanyakan orang. Namun menurut Sakura 'buku itu segalanya'. Semua bisa Ia lakukan jika ada buku. Buku itu temannya, buku itu mainannya, dan buku juga adalah makanannya. Jika di suruh memilih, pasti Sakura lebih memilih bacaan dibandingkan makanan. Hanya jika perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi saja ia baru mau makan.

Di sekolahnya, Sakura terkenal sebagai anak yang cerdik. Itulah kelebihannya. Tetapi kekurangannya, ia adalah anak yang anti sosial. Semua anak-anak di sekolahnya membencinya. Dan Sakura tahu itu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, anak-anak di kelasnya tengah menggosipkan dirinya. Dan Sakura mengupingnya. Sakura tahu, ia tak pantas bersekolah di kota seperti ini karena dia hanyalah anak dari panti asuhan di desa di pinggir kota. Sakura menghela napas perlahan.

'Sudahlah, buat apa aku memikirkan mereka? Jika tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku, tidak masalah bukan?' ucap inner Sakura. Dia pun membereskan beberapa buku yang menumpuk pada kasurnya dan hanya menyisakan satu buku yang paling ia gemari. Yaitu buku sejarah. Dia pun segera mendaratkan punggungnya di kasur dan membuka halaman keseratus. Halaman yang belum ia baca sebelumnya.

Satu lagi kebiasaan Sakura yang paling di benci ibu pengasuhnya, membaca sambil tertidur yang membuat matanya minus dan sang ibu pengasuh harus membelikannya kaca mata yang harganya sangat mahal di desanya.

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Itu adalah kebiasaan favoritnya saat membaca. Dan sekali lagi Sakura tidak peduli jika ibu pengasuhnya juga membencinya.

SRAKK...

Buku favoritnya kini tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Mata Sakura kini mengabur. Air matanya siap untuk tumpah sekarang. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sedari bayi sudah menggantung di lehernya, sebuah Liontin berbentuk bunga Sakura yang berwarna emas, yang di tengah-tengahnya ada sebuah permata berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menyayangiku? Orang-orang menginginkan anak mereka cerdas. Kenapa aku berbeda? Kenapa saat aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna ibu di panti pengasuhku tidak peduli dan teman-temanku di sekolah menatapku benci?" gumam Sakura.

Tes...tes...tes...

Tak tahan dengan apa yang ia rasakan, akhirnya air mata itu pun tumpah dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakura ingin menjadi normal. Sakura ingin memliki teman. Sakura bukannya tidak peduli. Hanya saja, ia berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi situasi di sekelilingnya. Terutama untuk orang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cinta pertamanya, dan juga orang yang menolaknya mentah-mentah karena penampilannya yang buruk.

Dibenci anak-anak di sekolahnya,

Di permalukan cinta pertamanya,

Di benci ibu pengasuhnya,

Haruskah dirinya bunuh diri sekarang juga?

'Tidak' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dia pun menghapus air matanya.

Sakura tidak bodoh, karena sesuai kutipan buku novel yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya yang mengatakan 'Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian' telah memotivasinya untuk maju. Kata-katanya sederhana, namun membuka pikiran Sakura yang berkabut karena permasalahan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Saat berdoa sebelum dirinya tertidur, satu-satunya yang di ucapkan Sakura hanya satu, dia memohon kepada Kami-sama agar kehidupannya berubah menjadi bahagia.

.

.

.

.

 **HARUNO'S FAMILY**

By. Koko Asakura

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Haruno Kizashi?

Seorang pemuda yang sudah sukses dari umur yang masih di kategorikan belia itu pun kini sudah berkeluarga. Dulu, Ia adalah anak dari seorang 'pahlawan kerja'. Itu merupakan julukan untuk para buruh di Jepang yang bekerja extra tetapi gajinya sangat kecil. Hidup Kizashi dulu memang miskin. Tetapi, berkat kemiskinan itulah yang membuat Kizashi memiliki pemikiran kreatif sehingga di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat, dia sudah memiliki perusahaan yang tersebar luas di jepang maupun di luar negeri dan juga sudah memiliki seorang istri beserta ketiga anak.

Kizashi pun kini berhenti untuk membaca laporan perusahaannya. Matanya beralih kepada sebuah pigura kecil yang bertengger manis di ujung meja kerjanya. Tentu saja itu foto keluarganya. Namun hatinya mendadak sakit saat menatap seorang anak bayi yang baru saja lahir, yang berada di dalam gendongan istrinya.

Hidup itu tidak ada yang sempurna bukan? Tentu saja Kizashi pernah mengalaminya. Di saat perusahaan pertamanya sedang berada di puncak kejayaan, seorang pun menyalin data-data perusahaannya sehingga keuangan perusahaannya berantakan dan ia mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Di saat itulah putri satu-satunya lahir. Karena sedang krisis, Kizashi merasa tak sanggup untuk merawat putri satu-satunya lalu membuangnya.

Yah, Kizashi membuangnya...

Di saat itulah emosi Kizashi memuncak.

BRAK...

Kizashi memukul kasar meja kerjanya sehingga orang yang baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya pun cepat-cepat menghampiri Kizashi.

"T-tou-san ada apa? Eh, Tou-san...menangis?" Putra pertama Kizashi, Haruno Sasori yang masih berstatus pelajar tersebut menatap cemas Tou-sannya. Sasori tahu, itu pasti karena Tou-sannya kembali mengingat tentang Sakura. Sakura adalah nama yang di berikan Kaa-sannya untuk adik mereka sebelum tou-san mereka membuangnya.

"Sasori, hiks...tou-san merasa bersalah kepada ibumu juga Sakura. Ibumu sekarang sedang sakit dan dia selalu mengingaukan nama Sakura setiap malamnya. Tou-san merasa serba salah, Sasori. Dan Tou-san merasa gagal tidak bisa mencari Sakura dengan menggunakan polisi karena penjelasan kita kurang akurat."keluh Kizashi. Mata Sasori pun berubah sendu setelah mendengar ucapan Tou-sannya. Kaa-san mereka, Haruno Mebuki kini sedang sakit dan penyakitnya bertambah parah karena kangen dengan Sakura. Sasori pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tou-san...tenang saja. Selama liburan sekolah ini, aku dan Gaara pasti akan mencari adik kami, Haruno Sakura." ucap Sasori lirih. Kizashi pun tersenyum.

"Aku hargai usaha kalian."

"Apakah adik kami mempunyai ciri-ciri istimewa, Tou-san?"tanya Sasori. Kizashi terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kembali ke masa-masa saat ia membuang putri semata wayangnya itu. Saat mengingat sesuatu, mata Kizashi pun langsung terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"Yah, aku mengingatnya! Aku menaruh sebuah liontin lambang keluarga Haruno yang modelnya seperti bunga Sakura yang dilapisi emas murni dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat permata hitam yang sangat berkilau. Semoga yang menemukannya belum menjual liontin itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Gaara di bawah untuk segera mencari adik kami." Sasori pun segera berojigi. Sebelum keluar, Kizashi kembali memanggilnya.

"Ingat Sasori, sebelumnya tolong cari dia di panti-panti asuhan. Jika adikmu berada di salah satu panti asuhan itu, tolong beritahu Tou-san secepatnya biar Tou-san sumbangkan uang yang sangat banyak kepada panti asuhan yang menampungya."

"Baik, Tou-san." ucap Sasori. Ia pun segera keluar dari ruang kerja Kizashi dan kembali menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Gaara sudah berkeliling Jepang. Dan satu tempat yang belum mereka tuju. Tempat itu adalah daerah Chubu, Nagoya. Yang lokasinya tepat berada di tengah-tengah jepang. Sebenarnya hari ini Sasori dan Gaara harusnya sudah masuk sekolah. Tapi, karena masih ada daerah yang belum mereka kunjungi, membuat mereka memaksakan diri mereka agar secepatnya bisa bertemu dengan adik mereka.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Nagoya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini sangat ribut. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja karena dua orang berambut jabrik yang kali ini ingin ikut dengan mereka yang ingin pergi ke Nagoya.

"Naruto, Kiba, Kalian berisik." desis Gaara. Mata jade-nya pun menatap tajam Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang bercerita tentang fans mereka.

Di samping Gaara, Sasori pun tidak terlalu menanggapi ketiganya karena dia sedang serius berbicara dengan manager boybandnya, Ino Yamanaka.

"Kau sudah menemukan nama-nama panti asuhan yang ada di Nagoya?" tanya Sasori sembari memijit kepalanya yang sudah nyut-nyutan mengingat dirinya sudah sebulan lebih berada di dalam mobil dan mengelilingi jepang.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mendapatkannya! Ini keberuntunganmu! Nagoya hanya memiliki tiga panti asuhan. Kau tinggal memilih."

"Yang mana saja asalkan aku bisa bertemu adikku dengan cepat." ucap Sasori. Ino pun meng 'iya'kan.

"Baiklah, panti asuhan yang pertama adalah..."

.

.

.

"Maaf, anak-anak di panti asuhan ini tidak ada yang bernama Sakura ataupun memiliki liontin dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu." ucap sang nenek-nenek pemilik panti asuhan yang ke-2. Sasori pun berojigi lalu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana, aniki?" tanya Gaara. Sasori kini menggarukkan rambutnya frustasi.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya lemas. Sai yang duduk di sebelah Sasori pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Tenang, Sasori. Masih ada satu panti asuhan lagi. Kau tidak perlu cemas." ucap Sai. Sasori pun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Yah, jika dia ada..." gumam Sasori lemas. Kini harapannya tertuju kepada satu-satunya panti asuhan yang belum Ia kunjungi.

Setelah tiba, kini Gaara ikut dengan Sasori untuk masuk kedalam panti asuhan tersebut. Seorang ibu-ibu gendut pun keluar.

"Kalian mencari siapa disini?" tanya ibu itu dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Kami mencari seorang anak yang bernama Sakura, apakah ada?"tanya Sasori pelan. Namun, ibu-ibu tersebut terlihat acuh akan kesopanan Sasori dan Ia malah berteriak protes kepada dua pemuda itu.

"Oh, Sakura? Tentu saja ada. Yang punya liontin itu kan? Untuk apa kalian mencarinya? Apa kalian tahu? Dia adalah anak yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia adalah anak yang sangat merepotkanku!" keluh ibu itu dengan wajah sangarnya. Walaupun sang ibu terus-menerus memberikan aura tak bersahabat kepada keduanya, tapi keduanya tidak perduli. Karena perasaan mereka sudah lega mendengar penjelasan ibu-ibu gendut di depan mereka. Adik mereka ada di panti asuhan ini.

"Dia adalah adik kami. Dimanakah dia sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah menginjak tahun ajaran baru. Sakura yang sudah berumur 15 tahun pun kini menginjakkan kakinya pada halaman sekolah barunya sebuah SMA impiannya di kota tersebut. Namun, baru saja kakinya melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, seseorang- tidak. Ada tiga orang mencegatnya yang ingin memasuki kelas tersebut.

"Ck...ck...ck...lihatlah teman-teman. Gadis culun ini dulu adalah teman sekelas kami. Dia ini gadis sombong yang sok kuat." ucap Karin. Orang-orang pun kini tengah berkumpul mengelilingi Karin dan Sakura.

"Selain gadis sok kuat, dia adalah gadis yang murahan. Beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke-kun!"

"Dia sudah tidak ada di sini."

"Diam kau!"

PLAK...

Pipi Sakura pun memerah. Tamparan Karin yang sangat kuat membuat pipi kirinya terasa sangat nyut-nyutan.

Di belakang kerumunan tersebut, seorang pemuda yang melihat kerumunan pun segera menepuk bahu salah satu gadis yang sedang menonton suatu kejadian di tempat itu.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" tanyanya ramah. Baru saja sang gadis membalikkan badannya untuk menatap orang yang menepuk bahunya, wajahnya pun langsung memerah.

"S-sasori...salah satu anggota boyband 'POISON'?" ucap sang gadis terbata-bata.

"Benar. Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi disana?" tanya Sasori. Sang gadis pun menjawabnya kembali dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Sa-sakura baru saja di tampar oleh Karin." GRET... Suara kepalan tangan Sasori pun membuat sang gadis yang awalnya merona, kini menjadi pucat pasi. Sasori pun segera menerobos kerumunan itu dan sampailah ia di barisan terdepan, dimana matanya dapat melihat gadis yang berambut merah muda sedang memegang pipinya dan gadis berambut merah yang sedang menyeringai. Sasori pun bergerak mendekati gadis yang berhelai pink itu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tanpa sopan santun, tangan Sasori mengambil sesuatu yang menggantung di leher gadis itu.

"I-ini... Liontin itu..." gumam Sasori. Tatapannya pun langsung beralih pada gadis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tapi, sekarang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sasori bukan lagi kepada Sakura, melainkan kepada luka di pipinya saat gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan terkejut. Aura gelap pun mengitari tubuh Sasori.

PLAK...

Sasori pun segera menapar gadis yang berambut merah sekeras-kerasnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menamparku?!" teriak gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau telah menampar adikku." ucap Sasori dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Di belakang Sasori kini ada Gaara bersama teman-temannya yang sudah menerobos kerumunan itu. Gaara yang melihat kakaknya menatap sang gadis berambut merah beserta sebuah liontin yang ada di genggaman Sasori, membuatnya langsung penasaran setengah mati.

"Apa dia adik kita, aniki?" bisik Gaara. Sasori pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang berambut pink itulah adik kita. Dia hanya gadis yang berani menampar adik kita..." geram Sasori. Karin pun membelalakan matanya saat mendengar suara Sasori.

"Memangnya kalian siapa hah?!" teriak Karin. Tiba-tiba gadis yang tadi disapa Sasori kini sudah berada di sebelah Karin.

"Teman-teman, mereka itu boyband Poison loh!" teriaknya. Saat itu juga gadis-gadis yang ada di situ langsung mengerumuni kelima cowok itu. Sementara Ino sudah membawa Sakura menuju mobil mereka. Di antara gadis-gadis yang sedang mengerumuni boyband Poison, Karin pun terdiam. Dia membeku di tempat. Cowok yang baru menamparnya adalah Sasori, leaders dari group boyband kesukaannya. Karena keadaan semakin sumpek, akhirnya karin memilih meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menatap iri teman-temannya yang bisa foto-foto dengan para artis yang baru saja naik daun ini dan yang pasti mereka adalah tamu yang tidak di undang. Dan itu membuat Karin tambah tidak punya muka lagi untuk terus berada di tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang sangat luas, Sakura pun terduduk dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Kenapa cowok yang berambut merah itu membelanya? Kenapa dia menatap kaget liontinku? Memangnya harganya mahal?

"Dia, adalah Haruno Sasori. Dia kakakmu." seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, Ino pun menjelaskan tentang Sasori. Mata Sakura pun terbelalak. Seorang kakak? Mana mungkin ia punya?

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia kakakku?"

"Liontin itu, itu adalah lambang keluarga Haruno. Dan kau memakainya."

"J-jadi maksudmu aku punya keluarga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apakah mereka mempunyai orang tua? M-maksudku orang tuaku masih hidup?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, kenapa hanya aku yang berada jauh dari kedua orang tuaku?" pertanyaan Sakura yang terakhir membuat Ino bungkam.

"Mungkin, kau bisa menanyakan hal itu kepada kakakmu nanti." jawab Ino pada akhirnya. Sakura pun mengangguk paham.

Baru saja dua detik setelah mereka selesai berbicara, kelima pemuda yang tadi di jegat gadis-gadis itu pun masuk kedalam mobil dengan cepat. Sasori dan Gaara pun segera duduk di kanan dan kiri Sakura. Sementara Sai hanya bisa pasrah melihat tempat duduk favoritnya ditempati Gaara.

"Kau sungguh kakakku?" tanya Sakura setelah mobil mulai bergerak.

"Benar, aku adalah kakakmu." ucap Sasori sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. Di kanannya Sakura, Gaara pun juga tidak mau kalah dengan kakaknya.

"Hei, aku juga kakakmu. Panggil aku Gaara-nii ya." ucap Gaara dengan nada yang sangat datar, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahi-nya juga membuat teman-temannya yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari belakang menahan tawa mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal yang menggoda seperti itu dengan nada dan wajah yang datar, ppfft..." bisik Naruro pada Kiba yang juga sedang menahan tawanya.

"Panggil aku juga Sasori-nii." ucap Sasori sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya. Sakura awalnya menatap Sasori bingung, tak lama kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia mengerti dengan ucapan Sasori maupun Gaara.

"Gaara-nii...Sasori-nii" ucap Sakura pelan. Tiba-tiba baground imajiner Sasori dan Gaara berubah menjadi bunga-bunga dan sebuah senyuman muncul di mulut mereka. Di belakang mereka, Naruto yang sedari tadi bosan menonton kini ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Adik kalian cantik juga rupanya..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Kedua kakak yang baru bertemu adiknya itu kini mematung. Namun, lama-kelamaan aura hitam yang pekat mendekati Naruto membuat bulu kuduknya merinding seketika.

"Apa katamu Naruto?" desis Sasori sambil menunjukkan devil smirknya pada Naruto.

Kretek...kretek...

Di sebelah kanan Sakura, Gara pun membunyikan tangannya. Membuat Naruto semakin merinding melihatnya.

"Kau mau apa dengan adik perempuan kami, Naruto?" ucap Gaara pelan. Naruto pun semakin pucat melihatnya.

"Ada TAPI-nya loh..." ucap Naruto gemetaran.

"Tapi sayangnya kacamata tebal itu menutupi matanya yang sangat indah, juga rambutnya yang ia kepang. Padahal rambutnya seindah bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim semi. Iya kan Kiba?"ucap Naruto panik. Kiba yang di sebelahnya pun segera mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu membawa-bawa namaku?" teriak Kiba tak terima. Adu mulut pun segera terjadi antara kedua pemuda itu. Sasori pun kembali menatap Sakura yang tengah duduk dalam diam dengan tangan kanan yang sedang mengepal ujung roknya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Haruno Sakura." bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

Silahkan review yah jika ada kata-kata yang salah dalam cerita pertama buatan saya. Akan langsung saya perbaiki kok : )


End file.
